


stars and us

by luvsgalo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Angst, Character Study, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scene Rewrite, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsgalo/pseuds/luvsgalo
Summary: “You know I can’t stay.”“Can’t I dream? Won’t you at least think about staying with me?”orAkira wants to accept Maruki's new reality. Akechi reminds him that he can't.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	stars and us

It's almost sundown when Akechi takes a step in Leblanc. He internally winces as the cafe noise dies down when the bell above the door rings. All the Phantom Thieves were present, talking or studying. Akira and Sojiro bustle behind the counter, cleaning cups and whatnot. Akechi fully steps in and lets the door close behind him. He pays no mind to all the thieves turning their heads and staring him down, as he himself has his gaze set on Akira. Akechi hopes that he’ll understand his silent need for them to talk alone. 

Akira sets whatever cup he was holding down and whispers something to Sojiro, who steals a look towards Akechi before eventually setting out from the counter. Lowering his gaze, Akechi steps to the side as Sojiro pushes the door open. 

Everyone left in the cafe turns towards Akira who is taking off his apron. “Sorry guys, but can you leave for today?” He says, a silent ‘sorry’ on his tongue.

A chorus of “sure” “i'll take Mona” and multiple “good luck’s” fill the room. The others always know how to irk something within Akechi. As everyone leaves the room, Akechi’s eyes never leave Akira. It’s quiet now save for Ryuji’s loud voice getting quieter as he walks further away. 

Akira comes around the counter to meet Akechi. “So what was it that you wanted to talk about?” He says with a slight curve on his lips. 

“I want to know what you're going to do with Maruki.” he says, wasting no time with pleasantries. This new reality has Akechi coiling at the sight of Leblanc, what was once a place of comfort was now filled with awkwardness and hesitation in the air. 

Akira slightly cringed and took a sharp inhale through his teeth. “I don’t—I don't know?” He held his breath in preparation in case Akechi decides to yell at him for not thinking his decision out. 

Closing his eyes in frustration, Akechi tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, while noticing Akira’s eyes following the movement. “What’s so hard about making this decision?” He asks with a bite to his tone. 

Akira’s wide eyed expression changes to one of regret and sadness. “You’re asking me to choose a reality where all my friends are alive and happy, and a reality where everyone loses someone. Wouldn't anyone have a hard time with that?” He clenches and unclenches his hands as they grow more and more clammy. 

“I will carve my own path for myself.” Akechi’s eyes are sharp, but they’re looking anywhere but Akira and his solemn expression. “I refuse to accept a reality concocted by someone else, tuck under their control for the rest of my days.” Akechi’s voice drips with venom, threatening to spill as the thought of his life hanging like a mere puppet crossed him. 

Akira’s mouth felt dry. How could he possibly make a decision between Akechi’s life or death? “But then, you’ll…” He didn’t dare to finish his sentence, the implication sharp and resting on his tongue. Of course Akechi knows what will happen. It’s his life, and he shouldn’t care. Yet his stomach feels heavy and his chest feels hollow. 

Akechi snapped his head up and almost regretted his action upon seeing Akira’s face. It’s almost disgusting to know that this reality might be the one he ends up spending the rest of his days. It makes his sacrifice and resolve in Shido’s palace practically meaningless. “So what?” He fumed. “That’s the path I chose. All you have to do is stick to your guns and challenge Maruki. Or, are you really so spineless that you’d fold over some bullshit, trivial threat on my life?” 

Running his hand through his frizzy hair, Akira struggles to find the words to argue with that. He’s never felt so stressed until now. “This isn’t trivial.” He argued, eyes locked on Akechi. The stone cold expression Akechi had in his eyes are gone and replaced with something Akira can't quite place. Even when he was the ‘perfect detective prince’ his eyes never displayed that type of emotion. 

“It is.” Akechi lamely retorted, setting a hand on the cafe’s bar to keep himself grounded. “This world was set for me to be happy, yet I’m not. I don't want you to give me your pity because I don’t need it.” He turned his body away from Akira, partly wanting to leave Leblanc and go kill Maruki right then and there. All the layers he was wearing to brace the harsh winter outside now felt suffocating. 

“And you think that this is any easier for me?” Akira latches onto Akechi’s gloved hand that was resting on the bar, and pulls until Akechi is facing him once again. “Do you think I want to make the decision between your life and death? Because I don’t. I don’t want you gone. It was so… It was so hard after Shido’s palace, I had to live with that weight until I saw you again.” Akira grabs Akechi’s other hand and cradles them gently within his own, circling his thumbs on the back of his hands. 

Akechi doesn't have the energy to push Akira away, rather he relaxes as he bathes in the most psychical interaction he’s had in forever. “Akira…” he sighs, not caring enough to stick to his friendly ‘last name bias’. He’s used it to avoid getting close to his victims but it seems pointless now. “I’m so tired, my goal was Shido. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Stay by my side.” Akira brings his face close to Akechi’s, and stays there, not daring to break the moment.

“That seems pretty selfish of you, leader.” Akechi breathes, voice slightly hitching as Akira presses his chest closer to his own and gently interlocks their fingers.

Akira lightly chuckles, keeping the silence of the room. “Once you get indirectly shot in the head, you learn to be a bit more selfish.” He whispers. Akechi lightly huffs and squeezes his hands.

“You know I can’t stay.”

“Can’t I dream? Won’t you at least think about staying with me?”

“Forcing your good intentions on others is hardly a good deed, Akira. You need to see that letting your friends live in this fake bullshit reality isn't right.” Akechi says putting some space between them. Their close proximity was clouding his mind, and he came here with a goal in mind.

Akira closed the distance once more. “They're your friends too you know.” 

“Huh?” 

“Ryuji, Ann, everyone. They might have not trusted you—well ever, but that doesn't mean that they didn't come around. You saw their faces in Shido’s palace, we all wanted you back.”

Akechi’s face hardened slightly to Akira’s dismay. Akechi knew that they never did, nor will trust him. Wouldn't anyone feel remorse for the dead? “This won't change my mind _Joker_.” He knew better than to get too attached to these ‘friends’. “I’m sure you must have a lot of preparation to do before we infiltrate the palace tomorrow,” he slowly slips his hands out of their interlocked grip, “and I should be going anyway.”

Akira pulled hard and Akechi slammed into his chest. He wasn’t slouching anymore and was fairly taller than Akechi now. “Won’t you let me savor this?” He rests his left cheek against Akechi’s temple as he hugs him tight, warm hands just hovering above his waist. “This might be—be the last time I see you.” He whispers, voice slightly catching in his throat. 

Akechi lets him have this. He, of all people, knows that Akira keeps a poker face around the other thieves to show his strength and to help them through their problems. This might be the first time since he’s met Akira that he’s been greedy for something. Something as trivial as a hug goodbye. 

For all Akechi knows, this will be the last piece of physical interaction he gets. The thought alone makes Akechi want to stay, stay with Akira, but he knows that Maruki has to be taken down. He doesn't want to live in a fabricated lie of a reality, but for now, he wraps his arms tenderly around Akira as he feels hot tears wet his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> you wanna leave a comment. oooh you wanna leave a comment so bad


End file.
